Scourge The Hedgehog
Scourge The Hedgehog is a recurring character in the Days Series. Personality Since he is an evil alternate version of Sonic, Evil Sonic/Scourge has all of Sonic's traits, just darkened and at times, turned on their head. While Sonic enjoys the company of his friends, Scourge has none, and sees his allies as pawns to help him prove he's the best; Sonic's respect for women is flipped in Scourge's status. In addition, where Sonic often considers his battles as sport, Scourge fights to prove that he is the greatest by introducing his opponents to excruciating pain, and, if given the chance, killing them. However, his arrogance, amplified from Sonic's usual cockiness, makes it easier to defeat him. Bio At about seven years old, Scourge's father, Anti-Jules Hedgehog, had promoted greatly of the Great Peace on the dimension known as Anti-Mobius. Because of this, Scourge had barely any interaction with his father, calling his father "a man with empty words".Ten years after the beginning of the Great Peace, the dimension stagnated, giving the perfect chance for Scourge to seize control of the dimension. It is assumed Anti-Jules was assassinated by Scourge. Scourge along with Anti-Sally then threw Anti-King Max into their version of the Zone of Silence, and following that, took over the Anti-Mobius version of Mobotropolis. The only resistance of the Anti-Freedom Fighters was the kind Julian Kintobor, to which the veterinarian's SWEEPbots would clean up the trash and pollution of the Anti-Freedom Fighters. After ten years passed following the beginning of the Great Peace, Anti-Mobius fell into a state of decline and stagnation and when it reached rock bottom, Evil Sonic was ready to seize power. He presumably killed his own father. Following this, Evil Sonic along with Anti-Sally threw King Anti-Max, the evil alter ego of King Maximillian Acorn into the Zone of Silence, taking control of Mobotropolis and ruling it with an iron fist. Their only opposition was the kindly veterinarian Dr. Julian Kintobor whose units of SWEEPbots would clean up the litter left behind by the Anti-Freedom Fighters. he obtained his green fur from the master emeralds radiation energy which gave him green fur and enhanced his strength. Arc Days Scourge appears in "Epilogue" as Ice reveals that he hired scourge as a hitman to kill Ash Mongoose, which explains how Ash was murdered in "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 1" Inspector AR-C then tells Emerl too put an APB on any veichle that scourge might drive. Off Screen he is arrested. Magic Days In "Realization Part 2" Fiona Mentions Scourge. he is bailed out of jail in "Framed by the past". in "Epilogue" he is shown during the Montage. He talks to Ice in "Magic Days OVA" And is revealed to be cheating on Fiona with Melanie. Days: Solar Relapse of time. In the movie, He is caught cheating by Payback. He was then erased from existance. So he's dead, But no one knows this until next season. Days Shorts in "Valentines Day Girl Version" it is shown that he will get chocolate from Fiona, Payback, and Melanie. Friends * Fiona Fox (Ex-GirlFriend) * Fang The Sniper * Nic The Weasel Family * Jules Hedgehog (Father) * Bernadette Hedgehog (Mother) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Half Brother) * Manic The Hedgehog (Half Brother) * Sonia The Hedgehog (Half Sister)